Remembrance
by teeceecee
Summary: When an ice-skating incident goes wrong, Rapunzel finds herself separated from her amnesiac boyfriend, Jack Overland. In a self-pose exile to her home country, all she wants to do is to forget the brown eyed boy who can't even remember her. Little did she know that fate has a funny way of throwing the past back at you. AU.
1. The Accident

**Okay, my obsession with Jack and Rapunzel isn't even funny more. Btw, Happy New Year and have a wonderful 2014! :D Listen to:**

**Colorblind - Natalie Walker**

* * *

_**Stuttered shook and uptight, Pull me out from inside...**_

* * *

The harsh wind tugged at Rapunzel's coat as she waited outside her porch. She rubbed her hands together to generate some heat and stared at the frozen black road in front of her.

_Where is he?_ Rapunzel thought for the hundredth time as she checked her cell phone once again.

_5 o'clock. Wear your warmest clothing and wait for me_. –_Jack._

She read and reread the message again, a sigh of agitation leaving her lips. It was so like Jack to always show up late. Rapunzel was just about to retreat back into the warmth of her house when she heard the unmistakable sound of Jack's Volvo coming down the street.

She schooled her face into a mask of annoyance as he drove up her driveway. Rapunzel walked briskly to the silver car.

Thankfully, Jack had threw open the door for her and she got in with a grateful sigh.

"What took-"

"Sorry Punz, I had a little argument with my parents," his brown eyes were sincere but the frown on his face gave away the true sadness he felt.

Rapunzel was suddenly sympathetic. Jack had a hard relationship with his parents who always set high goals and expectations for both of their children. Speaking of which…

"Where's Emma?" Rapunzel inquired, nervous about the state of his 12 year old sister.

"She went out for a walk to calm down and told me it was best if I left her for awhile," Jack said with a grim expression as he reversed the car.

"Um, you know, whatever surprise you're planning, it'll be alright if we postpone it," Rapunzel said cautiously. "If you want to sort this out with your parents," she added hastily after seeing his eyes widened.

"It's alright, I'll talk to them later," he said and forced a smile. "Besides, what type of girlfriend are you who wouldn't be mad at her boyfriend for standing her up?" he said in a teasing tone, the light returning to his expression.

Rapunzel could see that he was still brooding over the argument but she let it go as she returned his teasing smile.

"You're lucky you have such a calm, patient and wonderful girlfriend in the first place," she said with a cheekily.

Jack rolled his eyes but took her hand in his glove clad ones.

"_Ding, ding!_ The woman is right yet again."

~~O~~O~~

The drive to wherever Jack was taking them was long and winded. She had to bite her lip several times from blurting out if Jack was planning to kidnap her but she restrained herself.

The urge to ask where they were going won as she said, "Are you sure you're not planning to kidnap me?"

Instead of rolling his eyes, Jack gave her a mock evil smile instead. "Caught up on my plans already, girlie?

Rapunzel faked a surprised gasp. "I think I might've solved the mystery of a century," she feigned a shocked expression.

Jack laughed and took her hand in his, his unusually cold fingers fitting with her warm ones. They passed a narrow strip of road that was flanked by tall, sentinel pine trees. She observed the surroundings, trying to recall if she ever passed this road.

They stopped when the road turned to a narrow track. Jack switched off the engine and got out. She followed his lead and shuddered when the icy air breezed ruffled her hair.

"We'll continue by foot from here," her boyfriend announced.

Rapunzel looked at the trail doubtfully. "Is there a cabin around here?"

Jack gave her a cryptic smile. "We'll see when we get there."

"Jack," she whined. "You know I hate surprises, especially if I find a sacrificial bonfire in the middle of these woods," she complained.

He chuckled. "Dramatic much, blondie?" he teased as he led them down a rocky trail. She huffed and had no choice but to follow him. To his credit, Jack gave her his scarf to wrap around her neck when he noticed her shivering.

Crystallized dew hung from the branches of bare trees and the cold air burned her lungs when she inhaled but nonetheless, she admired the beauty that was a winter forest around her. Jack took her hand in his again, admiring the scenery together with her. The snow muffled their footsteps and the branches caught her clothes but Rapunzel didn't mind. She was content as she was.

The trees thinned out and she could see sunlight glinting prettily of the ground. Upon closer inspection, she saw that the ground was actually a frozen lake, serenely shining under the winter rays.

She gasped and looked at Jack. She was surprised when he pushed some ice skates into her hands. She stood there and glanced down at her skates.

"B-But, I don't know how to skate," she stammered.

Her boyfriend gave her a reassuring smile. "It's okay, I'll teach you," he said.

Rapunzel donned her ice skates and wobbled. Jack helped steer her to the surface of the lake. She held on to him tightly, afraid that she might fall down. His grip was certain on her shoulders as he push her lightly onto the lake. Rapunzel flailed for a second before her hand clasped around his.

"J-Jack, I don't think I can do-"

"Relax, Punz," he said in a calm voice. "Just trust me, you'll love this."

She gulped but trusted his words, letting him ease her upright. She held onto his hand as she took her first tentative step. Rapunzel slipped and would've gone crashing if not for Jack's hold on her waist.

"Find your balance-your equilibrium," he instructed.

_It's just like riding a bike, like riding the easiest bike,_ she mentally assured herself. The next few tries were agonizing but Rapunzel managed to find her footing. Soon, she was confident enough to let go of Jack's hand. He took it as a signal and let go of her waist. She glided across the ice, a huge beam on her face.

"Jack," she exclaimed happily. "I can skate!" she gleefully circuited the small circle she made in the ice gingerly.

His answering grin was relieved. "Finally, I thought I had to spend another day teaching you how to stand on your two feet," she cheekily stuck out her tongue at him.

"Is that how you repay back someone who got bruises trying to right you up?" Jack asked, faking an expression of indignation. "Just you wait till I get there, blondie-" he quickly strapped another pair of skates to his feet and joined her on the lake.

Nearing her, he gave a grin. "Let's see if you can run from me now," he lunged and she squealed, escaping his grip.

It was a lucky miss as she glided away from him. Jack gave an evil smirk. She thought that she was fast, but he was faster. Jack had been skating ever since he could walk. He glided effortlessly towards her and caged her in with his arms. She shrieked and yielded when he started tickling her.

"Alright, alright, uncle, _uncle!_" her laughter echoed across the lake.

Jack smiled, nuzzling his face in her neck. He could smell her familiar rose and peonies scent mingled with her flush excitement. Rapunzel froze and her breath caught. She turned and with an almost shy expression, kissed him softly. Jack sighed. Her chapped lips were pliant against his and her favorite, old sweater scratched his bare hands but he didn't mind. He lived for moments like these, when her embrace was all the space in the world he needed and her body against his was all he could concentrate on.

Too soon they broke apart and Rapunzel's face was flushed red. He gave her an adoring gaze. "Thank you for trusting me," he said. Jack knew that she was the only one who could ever do.

Her smile was brilliant and this time, it was him who initiated the kiss. The spent the next hour skating, and occasionally, a snowball would fly towards each other, hitting the other square in the chest or on the arms. Rapunzel's cheeks hurt from smiling too much. It was always like this when Jack was around. He just made her feel insanely, overly happy.

They were resting on the bank when she spotted a faraway tree, with strange icicle formations that looked like frozen flowers. It was magnetizing, pulling her towards it that she didn't notice Jack's urgent grip on her sleeve.

"Punz, what are you doing, this part of the lake is soft and too dange-"

"I just wanted to see those flowers," she replied and pointed to the tree.

Jack followed her gaze. "It's alright, there are more trees like that with icicles in the forest if you would just slowly get away from-"

A spine chilling _crack_ stopped his next words.

Rapunzel gave him a wide eyed stare. "Wh-What is it, Jack?"

He cautiously took a step back, his hand never leaving hers.

"Punz, I want you to take a small step to me," he said in a strained voice. She gingerly took a step forward and the cracking sound increased in volume. Her eyes were wide with fear.

"J-Jack, what's h-h-happeni-"

"Don't look down!" he urged. "C'mon, one step in the front, nice and easy - that's right - now one more," he took a hold of two of her hands in his as he slowly guided them back to firmer ice.

"J-Jack, I'm s-s-sorry and I-I'm scared," she stuttered.

"Don't have to be scared, I'm right here," he said in a soothing voice.

"Alright, Punz, at the count of 3, I want you to push yourself forward, one…two…three!"

Rapunzel did as she was told, propelling herself forward with all her might. Jack's hand on hers helped steady her and the force of her lunge turned his body back to the cracks. The horrible cracking sound was nowhere to be heard and she allowed herself a relieved smile. Jack's expression mirrored hers. He placed one foot down-

-And disappeared under the ice with a loud splash.

"_Jaaacckkk!_" she screamed, falling onto her knees by the gap where his body had gone through. She placed her hands under the water but it was painfully cold, even with her woolen gloves on. Her eyes stung with tears as she fumbled with frozen hands for her phone.

Pressing the emergency number, her call went through in a few seconds.

"911, how may I help?" a polite female voice asked.

"M-My boyfriend, h-he-" she couldn't get the words out.

"Alright, miss, take a deep breath and speak calmly," the voice at the end instructed.

She did as she was told. "My boyfriend, he fell through a f-frozen l-lake and I can't get him out-"

"Which lake, miss?" she could hear furious typing in the background.

"I-I don't know," she stuttered.

"Could you perchance tell us which state you are in now?"

"Pennsylvania," Rapunzel blurted. "We're in B-Burgess."

"Thank you, miss, in the meantime, try to stay calm, an ambulance is on its way," the voice told her.

She hung up and the only sound she could hear was her ragged breathing. She tried to place her hands in the water back again, but the scalding cold water didn't allow her.

Unbidden, she started sobbing. _If the water could hurt my hands, how must Jack be feeling? No! You can't think of things like that._

"J-J-J-Jack, I'm so s-s-sorry."

An ambulance arrived five minutes later and somebody hauled Rapunzel up to her feet.

"Get her a flask of hot tea and a blanket," a distant male voice with a strange accent commanded.

A steaming cup of tea was pushed into her hands and she accepted it numbly.

She could see a group of men with pick-axes striking the surface of the lake. One man slipped underwater. Everyone seemed to move in slow motion and her heart stopped when she saw a hand popping out from the blue below.

"I see him!" someone shouted and a few people went to help haul the bod- Jack up.

It could've been minutes that he was submerged in the icy cold water but the person that emerged didn't even remotely look like Jack. His hair was stuck to his face in icy tendrils. His skin was a sickly blue and his lips…her breath caught in her throat and fresh tears sprung in her eyes. Jack's lips were completely purple.

Somebody was performing CPR on Jack and she waited. And waited. And waited.

A gurgle sounded and he spewed out the water in his lungs, his teeth chattering.

The man who had resurrected him was a tan and bulking man in his late twenties. He had a shock of dark night hair and a panicked look on his face.

"Get him to the hospital now, his pulse is fading!" the man gestured wildly. "And get him warm! He's contracted hypothermia."

The word fell like a heavy coin under a turbulent ocean that was her mind.

The other paramedics gingerly took Jack's body and laid it on a stretcher and wasted no time in removing his sodden clothes. They piled layers and layers of woolen blankets on him and brought him to the ambulance.

The man who performed the CPR for Jack walked up to her with an assuring smile. "No worries, miss, he just contracted a little hypothermia and should be at the hospital soon enough."

"Th-Thank you," she breathed, her green eyes paralyzed with fear.

He frowned and wrapped another blanket around her shoulders.

"The name's Aster," he said amiably and she realized that he was the commanding one with the strange accent - Australian, perhaps. "If you need anything, just holler, kay?"

She nodded mutely. Aster left her and she watched as the ambulance disappeared from sight. A tap on her shoulder called her back to reality.

"Excuse me, miss, but do you any relatives of the patient?" a grey haired, kind looking woman asked in an apologetic tone. "We need to notify the hospital and his guardians or parents."

With leaden limbs, she took her phone and punched in Mrs. Overland's number. She handed the phone to the paramedic and sunk to the ground, her pulse ringing in her ears. How could she have forgotten his mother? Sarah Overland was bound to dissolve in tears by now.

_My fault, my fault, my fault_, her subconscious moaned.

The paramedic gently handed her back the phone and left her there. Perhaps she thought that Rapunzel needed some privacy.

Tears burned her eyes and her heart was roiling like a storm. In contrast, her mind was surprisingly blank.

Sunlight glinted of the trees and her eyes were drawn to the frozen icicles in the shape of flowers, adorning the naked branches of a pine tree that had caught her attention a few minutes ago.

_All I wanted was to get a closer look at those flowers,_ she thought numbly.

The icicle flowers glittered innocently; obliviously unaware of the pandemonium they had just created.


	2. The Realization

**Thank you everyone for your kind reviews! Remember, rate and review. Angst galore in this chapter, ye be warned.**

* * *

_**And I've been wrong, I've been down...**_

_**-This Is How You Remind Me; Nickelback**_

* * *

Rapunzel's eyes watered whenever she tried to breathe. The air was filled with the scent of bleach and antiseptic but somehow it couldn't mask the stench of sickness. She hated hospitals. Hated it ever since she had to spend one week here, tending to her mother who suffered from an unfortunate miscarriage. _I remembered how much I wanted to take her and go home,_ the blond thought.

Yet here she was, pacing the floors, waiting for the Overland family to finish their visit before she would be allowed in. Her hands trembled as she gripped her scarf tightly. She hadn't seen the looks on Jack's parents and sister's face since they were here before her but she dreaded them all the same. She wondered if they would hate her for what she had done to their son.

It had been one week since Jack's fall and only today did she get the call that he had awoke. Rapunzel had been pacing the floors for almost one hour. She knew she looked like a total nervous wreck.

She was just about to circuit pass the water cooler again when the doorknob turned. She ducked her head down, unable to meet them in the eye as she trailed in the room. Rapunzel heard the steady _thump, thump, thump_ of Jack's heart echoing in the room and somehow she felt calmer.

His eyes were closed but when he heard her enter, they opened; a mixture of wariness and puzzlement.

"How are you feeling, Jack?" she asked cautiously.

He gave her a polite smile but there was something strange about it. It tugged at her subconscious like a neglected child and she frowned.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking," he replied in the same infuriating tone.

A thought than struck her. _Maybe he's mad at me? _She sat down on the bed, biting her lower lip.

"Thank goodness you're well, Jack, I would have beaten myself up if anything bad ever happened," she took a deep breath. This is it; it was time to address the white elephant in the room.

"I'm so sorry for what I put you through Jack," she blurted. "It was just- I didn't know a-and- "

"Excuse me, miss," Jack interrupted, his polite but confused smile still in place. "I think you have me confused with someone else, I've never met you before."

His statement made her stop her torrent of apologies. She gave an uneasy laugh.

"Look, Jack, I know you're mad at me and it is my fault but you didn't have to hit below the belt-"

"I'm sorry, miss, I really have no idea who you are," he insisted. "If you want, I can ask the nurse this man you're seeking," he answered helpfully.

Rapunzel felt the breath escape from her, as if she had been punched in the gut. She could see the look on his face. He wasn't pretending. Jack really didn't know who she was.

She stumbled away from him, muttering apologies under her breath. She closed his room door and literally ran down the hallway. A mummer of voices made her pull up short. _His parents!_ She thought. _They'll know what's happening to him._

The blonde all but tripped into the waiting room, her eyes wide and panicked. "What's wrong with him?" she exclaimed. She was confronted with three pairs of similar brown eyes with varying emotions. Andrew Overland, lithe and slender like his son was giving her an impassive look. Sarah and Emma Overland, spitting images of one another were both glaring openly at her.

"He lost his memory, that's what," Emma answered and Rapunzel had never heard that much bitterness in the young girl's tone. Her mother was no better.

"He can't even remember us," she said in a broken voice. Mr. Overland wrapped his arm around her. At least he gave her a compassionate look.

"H-He doesn't even remember me, either," she confessed.

"Good."

Mrs. Overland's response was like a slap to her face and Rapunzel gave her a befuddled look.

"The more he doesn't remember how his own girlfriend caused him to fall into a lake, the better," she replied, her usually warm eyes were hard as iron. Beneath them, she could see the pain and motherly protection. Rapunzel felt miserable. Pathetic. _Wretched._

She wanted to ask them what would happen now. She wanted to ask them if there was anything she could do. She wanted to apologize. But instead, all she whispered was, "How?"

"His head collided against a rock and he suffered a concussion," Mr. Overland answered kindly.

"And nobody told me?" Rapunzel asked, her expression the epitome of hurt.

He shrugged; weary lines around his mouth when he frowned. "We just found out today, too."

Rapunzel moved her leaden limbs back towards Jack's room. "I have to help him, I h-have too-"

"You can help him by staying away," Emma replied, blocking her path.

She was taken aback. Telling her that she was wrong was one thing, but telling her to stay away would be another.

"Emma, please, I n-never meant it, I have t-to see t-to him a-and-"

"She's right," Mrs. Overland added, unflinching.

"Maybe you should leave him." _And never come back._ The words weren't said, but the implication hung heavy in the air.

Rapunzel nodded her thoughts sluggish. She felt as if she were in a dream. A horrible, twisted, cruel dream. Jack couldn't possibly forget about her. She would wake up and shake of this terrible nightmare and later, she and Jack would go out and watch a movie, maybe even have lunch at their favorite café. But one glance at their faces told her this wasn't made up. This was real and Jack had lost his memories.

She could feel Emma's glare on her back when she existed the room. Muffled sobs followed but she was beyond caring. She was beyond feeling.

Somehow, Rapunzel had found herself seated in her car, gunning the engines and a minute later, she noticed that she had stopped in front of her house. She tried to recall ever driving away from the hospital but here she was, staring at the wooden door of her modest terrace house.

Mechanically, she went through the motions of unlocking the door and only when she saw her mother's concerned face swimming from the recesses of her numb mind did she let out a sob.

"Rapunzel?" her mother said in alarm, catching her before she could sag onto the carpet. "What's wrong? Are you alright? Did something hurt you?" she could feel cool, dry fingers skimming over her forehead.

Her vision went blurry and for a moment she panicked. The taste her own tears relieved her chaotic thoughts but only marginally. Her ears rang and she felt hot and cold at the same time. Her eyes hurt, her throat clenched and she clutched to her mother with a whimper.

How she had ever choked out the story to Alaine Persinett was beyond her comprehension but her mother just held her close, stroking her hair rhythmically. She was muttering soothing responses but Rapunzel had turned deaf. _He's amnesiac because of you,_ thrummed through her brain, like the constant beating of Jack's heart when she had entered the hospital room. Like his smile and his laugh.

It hurt. It honestly wrenched her gut out and Rapunzel only sobbed harder.

"I-I n-need to g-g-get out of here," she sniffed. "_Ich möchte nach Hause gehen_," she mumbled. "I want to go _home._"

Her mother gave her a compassionate and sad smile. "I want to go back too, _mein Kind_, but that's just the grief talking," she said gently. "You'll change your mind."

Rapunzel wanted to believe so badly, but she knew things had changed.

"It's my fault, mum," she wailed. "If I wasn't so stupid, he would still have his memories."

"Rapunzel," her mother said as she caressed her daughter's long blond hair. "Amnesia doesn't last a lifetime, he'll remember…Just give him some time."

She nodded, hope blooming in her chest. It would all get better.

But it didn't.

A month had passed without any word from the Overland's and every day, she wrestled with her urge to call them and the need to leave them alone. The words that Emma had uttered still stung. Emma was like her own sister, and the two would share their innermost secrets with one another. Since she had no female siblings, she would often come to Rapunzel for comfort and advice.

"I can't take it anymore!" Rapunzel blurted one day. Her outburst startled Mrs. Persinett who looked up from the morning paper. "I can't take not knowing if he's alright."

Understanding flooded her eyes as she faced her daughter with concern. "Do you want me to call the Overland's for you, instead?" she questioned gently. Rapunzel nearly trip in her haste to pass her the phone.

The wait was agonizing but the call went through. Mrs. Persinett asked about the family and why they didn't come over for Taco Fridays anymore. Rapunzel worried her bottom lip as she waited for the moment they would talk about Jack.

"I heard what happened to your son, and we're so sorry," Alaine finally said.

The response was frosty but Mrs. Persinett didn't let it get to her.

"How is he, now? Did he reclaim his memories back?"

On the other end of the line, Sarah Overland gave a tired sigh.

"The doctors said its best that we let him heal by himself, he just remembered yesterday that Emma was his sister and not some random girl following him," the memory made a lump formed in her throat.

"Does he remember what happened?" Alaine's tone was hesitant.

"Hopefully not," Sarah answered bluntly. "Look, Alaine, we've been friends for years, ever since our children were dating. I don't want to begrudge your daughter, but I think it's best if she stayed away from him for now," she bit her lip. "He's been having…recurring nightmares, and sometimes he gets so frustrated that he throws a fit – it even scares me," she admitted, twisting the phone cord nervously.

"I understand, Sarah, you need to heal, but please…Rapunzel was like a daughter to you, don't heap the blame on her when she's suffered too," Mrs. Persinett didn't wait for Sarah's answer and put the phone down.

Rapunzel hovered beside her. "Well?" she demanded nervously.

Alaine grimaced. "It seems Jack's even worse than we thought. He's having nightmares and flashbacks and he can't even remember Emma's name."

All the hope died from her eyes and Alaine watched painfully as her daughter's defenses crumbled before her. She let the girl sit beside her and thought carefully.

"_Mein Kind_…if I ask you to do something, will you?" she asked, suddenly.

Rapunzel gave a confused look but nodded.

"I want you to go back to Germany. Your father and I will book a college for you there, and you'll stay with Nana, is that okay?"

"Will dad be okay with it?" she asked. Edmund Persinett worked for an electronic company in Japan and was rarely ever home unless it was the holidays.

"I'm sure your father would be fine with it," her mother reassured. "I'll tell him on the phone, he'll understand."

Rapunzel felt like she was carved out of stone. She could hardly breathe. _Well, this is what you wanted, isn't it? _Her subconscious questioned smarmily.

"Alright," she said softly. "I'll go." Rapunzel gave her mother a weak smile. "Thanks mum. I think it's for the best."

Alaine hugged her daughter, feeling her body tremble slightly.

"Besides, you deserve this after the whole ghastly ordeal," she murmured and her daughter responded with a sigh.


	3. The New Beginning

_**They pull me back, and I surrender, to the memories I run from...**_

_**-These Streets; Bastille**_

* * *

Rapunzel spared Burgess one last look before she entered the airplane. She hitched her carry on back higher and gave one last wave to her mother. Alaine waved back from the checkpoint, her smile sad.

The blonde felt a heavy weight settling on her chest and tears burning at the back of her eyes as she turned away. Finding her seat, she waited patiently for the plane to take off. Her mind went through a list of possibilities to occupy her as a means of distraction from her wondering thoughts.

Germany would be a long 8 hour flight and Rapunzel didn't exactly know how to spend the time without her mind inadvertently going back to Jack.

_If Jack were here, we would be laughing_, she thought._ And the air stewardess would walk by to see who was choking from too much laughter._

_I'm thinking about him again,_ she mentally groaned. _This is going to be a long ride._

It was late afternoon when she finally arrived to Berlin. Trepidation and excitement laced together when she finally caught sight of the airport terminal.

"Punzie?" a familiar voice said.

Rapunzel turned to find her grandmother, unusually fit for a sixty year old, walking briskly to her.

"Nana!" she said and ran, throwing her arms around the petite old lady. Unbidden, tears came to her eyes and she wiped them away sheepishly. "It's so good to see you."

Marie Corona gave her granddaughter a once over. "Good grace, I haven't seen you in three years and you start to look like a runway model," she exclaimed.

The young girl flushed. "You don't look so bad yourself, Nana."

Her grandmother snorted. "What, these old bones? Bah."

The lines that marred her grandmother's face couldn't conceal the still youthful spring in her step. Marie's dark brown hair was streaked with grey and her sharp nose greatly resembled her daughter's, Alaine.

Rapunzel smiled at the familiar features and her heart clenched with sadness. She was going to miss the steady presence of her mother.

"I heard what happened with you and your boyfriend," her grandmother said as they were walking to her car. Concern and sadness weaved together in her tone, painting compassionate clouds in her eyes.

The blonde gave a slight smile. "Its okay, Nana, I'm trying to get over it."

Her grandmother patted her hand lightly. She could feel the slight trembling in her granddaughter's grip.  
"Mein Kind, it isn't your fault, and stop acting like that too righteous son in law of mine," she scolded. "I know it's hard on you, but promise me you won't beat yourself up on it?"

Rapunzel promised solemnly.

"So, is he handsome?"

"Nana," she chastised. "Trying to forget about him, remember?"

Marie chuckled. "Whatever you say, Punzie."

She rolled her eyes. After a moment, she whispered, "Yes."

Her grandmother gave her another compassionate gaze. "You have a lot of forgetting to do, huh?"

Rapunzel squeezed her eyes shut, releasing a choked sigh.

"Yup."

~~O~~O~~

**Jack**

The one thing that really annoyed Jack when he woke up was the half remembered dreams. He growled in frustration, moving to pick up his fallen pillow.

The dream was always the same: a flash of gold, a high pitch giggle and the feel of sunshine on his face. Asleep, it made him smile but awake, it made him pace around the room, trying to remember, groping for faded memories and sentences that eluded him and made him feel restless.

He had asked his mother what that dream meant but he would always get the same goddamn fricking answer every single time.

"It's from a movie, dear, one of your favorites."

He had asked her what his favorite movie was but she claimed she did not remember. When he pressed the issue, his mother would clamp up and tell him that he hadn't been watching TV as often ever since he started high school.

_Bull_, he thought viciously.

Jack couldn't seem to remember his family but he knew that something was off. It felt as if they were walking on eggshells around him, filtering their words so as not to trigger his panic attacks.

He hated it.

He hated feeling useless, infirmed…and kept in the dark.

Something about everybody's smiles told him that they were keeping a secret from him, and judging by how his mother would redirect the conversation whenever he brought it up, it was a huge secret.

"Jack, your mother and I would like a word with you," the man who looked so much like him said. Jack nodded and made his way to their room, trying to envision how his parent's room looked like before his accident but to no avail. He felt as if the memories were being blocked by a huge grey wall and no amount of remembering, throwing tantrums or insomnia would bring it down.

He rubbed at his tired eyes, wondering what his mother and father wanted this time.

Sarah Overland's anxious face was the first thing that greeted him when he entered.

"Hi, mum," Jack said, cautiously. His mother was lying on the bed, a stack of tissues by the side drawer. She gave a loud sniff and beckoned for him to sit beside her.

"Jack," her voice was scratchy but she sounded happy.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

His mother sighed. "It's just a little cold, nothing to worry about."

"Your mother and I had a discussion on what to do next," his father informed. "Since high school is over, we thought you might like to continue with college."

"Sure," Jack replied distractedly. "I don't mind college."

Andrew and Sarah exchanged a look.

"It's just…the college is two hours away from here, and we wanted to ask if you were okay with it," Mrs. Overland said. "You know, what with being far from home."

Again, Jack nodded distractedly. "Sure, yeah, don't really mind."

"We thought it would give you a change of scenery, you know, away from this dreary town," his mother chuckled.

Jack stood. "Anything's fine with me."

"Are you okay? You look really worn out," she commented, worry etched in the lines of her face.

He dismissed her concern with a strained smile. "I'm fine, mum, it's just…I think I need to take a moment."

He ignored her call and went straight to the garage, picking up his fallen bicycle and peddling out to the street. Jack sighed – it was great to feel the pure, cold air once more. He cycled to a nearby park and leaned his bike against the railing.

Bending his body against the cold wind, he shoved his hands in his pockets and grudgingly walked to the middle of the park. Benches were clustered around a frozen fountain as Jack sat on one of them. Sunlight glinted off the frozen surface of the pond and he found himself memorizing the play of lights, mesmerized.

He had the strangest urge to place his hand on the frigid surface, just to see what would happen. Jack tentatively applied pressure and the ice broke, his hand falling straight into the searing cold water.

_He was thrashing, gasping, the icy cold water burning a path through his lungs._

_He heard someone screaming his name, a ghostly hand reaching down to catch him but pulled away before it could around him. Someone was choking him, turning his lungs blue with cruel, arctic hands._

Jack pulled back, stumbling back with a gasp. He cradled his freezing hand against his chest as he glared at the fountain. The brunette knew it was a memory – what else could have made him felt that way? – And jogged back to his bike, suddenly yearning to get away from here.

His frozen fingers twitched and he threw the fountain one last look before cycling away.

* * *

** Reviews will help Jack find out more about his memories :)**


	4. The Prescription

_**Demons fighting you, it's dark, let me turn on the lights and brighten me and enlighten you...**_

_**-I Need A Doctor; Dr Dre feat Skylar Grey**_

* * *

**Jack**

He tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for his name to be called. Mrs. Overland caught sight of her son's restlessness and squeezed his hand reassuringly.

The hospital was unusually full today – of all days – when he just wanted to stay at home with nothing but his music for company.

"Why must I do this again?" he asked, despairing.

"Because if you were to start college you need the doctor's letter in case something happens."

Translation: An official excuse would be needed if you ever start acting weird.

He huffed, pushing his brown bangs from his face. Slouching against the seat, he scowled.

Sometimes he wondered what exactly had he been doing near a frozen lake – in the dead of winter no less – that brought about his accident. For the millionth time, Jack cursed the grey wall blocking his memories. He didn't know what he would do if his memories of that fateful day came rushing back.

_I'd probably beat myself up,_ he thought sourly.

"Jackson Overland," the nurse at the desk droned. His mother gave him an encouraging smile but he didn't see it. Jack's winter boots squeaked against the linoleum as he closed the office door.

Dr. Adam was a middle age man with a cheerful disposition, pot belly and graying black hair. He gave Jack a smile and gestured to the seat opposite of him.

"Mr. Overland, how are you feeling today? Any migraines so far? How about any unusual signs of breathing?" he inquired.

Jack sat down, a frown on his face. "I'm feeling fine, doctor, it's just…"

The doctor looked up, Jack's hesitation catching his attention.

"It's just… all these nightmares… and dreams – I don't know how to deal with them-"

"Nightmares and dreams are a good sign, Jack," Dr. Adam gave him a kind smile. "They indicate that your subconscious is trying to recollect all the lost memories so your conscious mind can process it."

"And what about all this panic attacks when I'm near cold water?" Jack's brow wrinkled.

Dr. Adam removed his glasses with a tired sigh, rubbing his eyes. "Honestly, Jack, I've never heard of PTSD after drowning. Granted, your accident was a tragedy-" he frowned. "But, all I can say to you right now is just to avoid cold water and if possible, try to get some rest…It'll all come back to you one day."

Jack nodded. He stood up; ready to leave when another inquiry struck him. "Doctor, is it possible that my dreams could be real, actual memories?"

The doctor fell silent, thinking. Jack grew desperate. "Because I keep on dreaming the same thing every night, coupled with my nightmares, I can't even get an hour of sleep and I'm starting to panic-"

Dr. Adam stood, putting a reassuring hand on Jack's shoulder.

"As I've said Jack, give it some times. I'm not the best expert to tell you if it was a dream or memory but all I can do is just tell you to take it easy," he smiled. "Temporary amnesia is what it is, Jack, just temporary."

Jack agreed, not completely feeling reassured but he let it go.

Dr. Adam wrote something on a piece of paper and handed it to Jack. It was an official medical statement.

"To give to your college administrators," the doctor clarified. He then scribbled something else on a separate piece of paper.

"I'm not suppose to be giving this to you without your shrink's permission but here you go." On the paper was a hastily written prescription. Jack recognized it as anti-depressant pills and sleep tranquilizers.

Jack took the scrap of paper with a grateful nod and kept the more secret one in his pocket. Mrs. Overland greeted him when he exited the room. He handed her the medical statement and they walked back in silence.

"So, what did the doctor say?"

The doctor's words echoed in his mind – everything will come back, take it easy, your dreams might be a memory.

"He gave me the all clear and that my health is getting back to normal." Jack gave a casual shrug.

Sarah Overland beamed at him as she patted his arm soothingly. "Don't worry Jack; everything will be back to normal soon."

He stared out the window as the winter white scenery rolled by.

Sure…normal.

**Rapunzel**

Dread filled her stomach as she glanced up at the huge signboard – Berlin Community College. The smell of bleach was the first thing that greeted her when she made her way to administration.

An elderly woman with a stern face handed her the college timetable and her dorm key with nary a smile. Despite the less than warm welcome, she thanked the clerk and made her way to the nearby student dorms.

Rapunzel huffed, her new textbooks weighing her down.

_32B, 33B,_ she made it to her room, _34B_ and pushed open the door. The room was empty but a messy bed bore testimony to the presence of her roommate. Butterflies squirmed in her belly as she placed her books on the unoccupied bed. She wished she knew more about her roommate but unfortunately the only information she had about her was that the girl was a Scottish transfer student.

Rapunzel wondered if her roommate would be mean, standoffish, or plain nice. She honestly hoped it was the later. The blonde sat on her bed with a huff, hugging her body. She surveyed the room with wide, sad eyes.

She had always presumed that she and Jack would attend the same college together - that had been their promise to one another, as childish and hormonal as it had seemed - but now…now she was on the other side of the world and he was nowhere beside her. A strained sob that turned into a whimper escaped, despite her efforts to quail it.

_I will not cry, I will not cry, _she promised viciously.

A few tears trickled down, breaking that promise and she swiped them away roughly.

"Oh, hello, you must be mah new roommate and- ooh, are ye okay?"

Rapunzel turned; mortified that someone had seen her cry. A willowy redhead was staring at her with worried blue eyes. She sniffed and gave her roommate a reassuring smile…or what could pass for it.

"Sorry, I'm fine, I was just feeling a little homesick," she explained.

The redhead smiled, relieve written plainly on her features. "Its alrigh' I cried meself to sleep the first day I landed here," she admitted. Realization dawned on the Scottish girl's face at what she had just divulged. Her face colored and for a moment, it matched the bright red of her hair. Her roommate had a soft round face, dimples and a lean stature. Rapunzel noted that her red hair literally defied gravity and stood out at odd ends.

"Tha' was something yer won't hear me say ever again," she mumbled. Straightening, she gave Rapunzel a bright smile, extending her hand.

"Let's start over. Hi, ah'm Merida."

The blonde took her outstretched hand. Merida's grip was firm and steady. "My name's Rapunzel."

"Rapunzel? That's a nice name yer got there," she replied conversationally.

She snorted. "My mother named me that after her favorite fairy tale."

Merida smirked. "I can see that."

"So," Rapunzel directed the topic back to her. "What does your name mean?"

Merida rolled her eyes. "Probably some noble Scottish word laike brave or firm or somethin' like that."

She nodded. "When did you arrive here?" _Her hair is like wild fire, even the color matches it,_ Rapunzel mused.

"Ah arrived bou' two days ago. Me aunt told my mum that this college was well known for its sports courses but mum wanted me to come here because they had great hospitality courses." She made a face. "Never mind the fact that BCC was literally in anothae country."

"Your mum sounds…interesting," Rapunzel commented.

"Bou' as interesting as dried grass, more likely," Merida snorted. She turned her twinkling blue eyes on Rapunzel and gestured at her. "So, how about ya?"

"Me?" Rapunzel questioned, mildly surprised. "My story is not really that interesting."

Merida snorted again. "Rapunzel, Punz - can I call yae that? – everyone has an interesting story."

Rapunzel smiled at hearing her nickname. "Yeah, well…as I said, mine's not that interesting. Originally, I moved to Burgess, Pennsylvania – you know, dad transferring everywhere for work – then I decided to come back home – here – and I guess you could say I miss my roots."

"That does sound interesting enough. So, tell me more about yourself – any siblings? Or better yet, boyfriends?" Merida smirked.

The blonde didn't know whether to blush or start tearing up again. She settled for a casual shrug.

"I'm an only child, been single ever since I came here…how about you?"

"Och, yer lucky lass. As for me, ah have three brothers – triplets – though ah like to call them the Devilish Trio. Same as you, been single fer as long I can remember."

"Join the club," Rapunzel stated, gesturing to herself.

The redhead smirked. "Please, you don't expect me to believe that someone like yae hasn't had a boyfriend before."

There was something about talking to Merida that made Rapunzel want to tell her the real story. She reigned herself in, deciding to shed information on only the important details.

"_'Had'_ is the definite word," she admitted. "Broke up before I came here. It was mutual."

Merida winced. "Och, s'okay Punz, we don't need em' boys," she said. "Let's enjoy our singledom before our mum's decide it's time to settle down."

Rapunzel gave an amuse grin. "Your mother is already harping on you to settle down?"

"Like you wouldn't believe," Merida muttered, rolling her eyes.

She giggled, the action causing the Scot to glare at her.

"It's not so funny when it's all she ever talks about." Rapunzel choked back her laughter, the effort to look somber becoming increasingly ineffective because of Merida's indignation.

"I'm sorry, but you're only nineteen and it's just…strange," she said, smiling at the redhead's expense.

"Ay, that's what I told her meself," she replied. "And just you wait, if yae ever get a call from yer mum who asks yae about boys, I'll be there, laughing me ass off."

Rapunzel smiled. "I'll hold you up to that promise."

**Jack**

_He drifted in oblivion, blissfully unaware of his surroundings. Like fragments, his dreams swirled all around him. Sometimes it was a flash of sunlight, other times it was a high pitch giggle. He caught a flash of green – were those eyes? – And the feeling of someone holding his hand, dragging him through a sunlit meadow._

_The light burned his eyes, making him squint._

_'Come on, Jack, we have to get there before…'_

_'Before what?' he yelled at the sun, desperately running after the voice. _

_'…Jack…' it was a female's voice, high pitched. It sounded musical, beautiful even._

_The dream changed, the outline of his vision turning dark at the corners. He found himself back in the lake, floating aimlessly, weightlessly. He opened his eyes, breathing deeply. The water was cold but somehow he found that it never bothered him._

_At first, it seemed as if he was alone in the murky depths of the frozen lake but upon closer inspection he noticed floating lights in front of him. He squinted, trying to make out what they were._

_The lights floated close, closer until they resembled eyes. Eyes that were full of hunger, pain, attached to ghostly bodies. _

_One of them was green._

Jack awoke with a gasp, covered in cold sweat. He tried to move but found that he couldn't. Wordlessly, he started to panic and nearly yelled when he found that his feet were tangled with the blankets. He kicked them away and stood up shakily.

The air in the bathroom was chilly, making him shudder. He washed his face and went to the windows, dismayed to see that it was already morning.

A gentle rap on the door admitted his mother, who glanced at him in concern when she saw his haunted look.

"Dreams again?" she asked.

Jack nodded, wondering when will it all end. It seemed as if the universe was conspiring against him, torturing him with dreams at night and unwanted attention in the morning.

His mother placed freshly ironed clothes at the end of his bed. Mustering up a smile, she gestured to his half packed suitcase.

"Well, you better get started, it's going to be a long day," she stated. "What with your first day of college and all that."

He didn't reply, preferring to stare at his twined fingers. Sarah Overland sighed and walked out, parting with last words of, "Breakfast is ready."

Jack nodded again, twisting his fingers in worry. When she was finally out of ear shot he fell back onto his bed, groaning.

_Great, another reason why the universe hates me,_ he thought glumly. _Freaking college._

* * *

**Reviews will promise a stellar first day of college for both Jack and Punz ;) **


	5. The Introduction

**Chapter 6! Hope you guys like this. I'm sorry if this chapter doesn't really reveal much but hey, at least there's someone special here and besides, this is just a filler for when the real action will start ;) Thank you for all your kind support and please review, if you would :)**

* * *

_**After the war we said we'd fight together, I guess we thought that's just what humans do...**_

_**Anything Could Happen (Cover) - Jona Selle**_

* * *

This is it, today's the day, Rapunzel thought as she rounded the hallway bend. She paused to confirm that this was Psychology of The Human Brain on a slip of paper and strode in with a confidence that she didn't quite possess.

She sat herself next to a brown haired guy wearing a green t-shirt and jeans. He turned when she sat, giving her a sly smile.

"Hello there beautiful," he said, wagging his eyebrows at her.

Rapunzel drew back, shocked, but when she saw the mischievous glint in his eye, she relaxed, laughing. "Why, hello," she replied.

"My name's Eugene, what's yours, blondie?" he asked, replacing the teasing edge of his voice with genuine curiosity.

"Rapunzel," she replied, giving him a warm smile.

"As in the fairytale Rapunzel?" Eugene asked, tilting his head to one side.

The blonde had to admit, her seat partner was pretty attractive, not like Jack's boyish charm but in his own, masculine way. Her heart ached at the mention of Jack and she turned away, feeling scandalized.

Rapunzel knew that she and Jack were probably not together anymore, but the thought of even flirting with someone else while he still amnesiac made her feel as if she were cheating on him.

Even if said boyfriend – ex? – Couldn't even remember having a relationship with her.

"…so, I'm guessing you're from around here?"

She started, tuning her concentration back to what he was saying.

"Pardon?" she asked, confused.

Eugene smirked. "I was asking if you were from here."

"Oh. Well, technically yes, this is my hometown but I moved to Pennsylvania five years ago, and now I'm back," she replied, shrugging. "It's because of my dad, his company moves him around a lot."

He nodded, attentive. "Well, that does sound a little bit complicated. Are you going to stay here for the next few years or moving back once college is done?"

Rapunzel's heart skipped a beat. She hadn't given it much thought beyond these first few years and whether she would be going back to her mother or staying with her grandmother for the time being.

She frowned and Eugene placed a hand on her arm. "Sorry, tough questions in the morning?"

"Yeah, I didn't really have my coffee yet so I can't decide," she replied with a smile.

Eugene reciprocated her gesture and would've have said more if not for the teacher walking in.

Human Psych passed by in a blur and soon Rapunzel was off to different classes, the workload filling her mind, pushing Jack to the farther recesses of her memory so that she didn't have to think about him now. When the first day was over, she heaved a sigh of relief. So far things have gone perfectly fine.

Rapunzel was walking down the hallway back to her dorm when heard a familiar voice drifting down. It was Eugene and he seemed to sound exasperated.

"For the last time Gothel, what we had was over and you should probably move on…"

She turned to find a willowy young woman with a mass of curly hair flowing down her waist talking to her previous seat partner. Her face was all sharp contours and her ruby red lips were twisted into a snarl.

"Well, Eugene," she said his name condescendingly, as if she were talking to a little boy. "You should have told me that before you slept with me again, right?"

Rapunzel's eyes widened as she flattened her back to the wall, listening but not wanting to intrude. She thought that Gothel could be beautiful, if she wasn't always sneering and smirking all the time.

"I've already said I was sorry, what else do you want me to do?" Rapunzel could somehow imagine that he had his arms crossed over his chest, a sarcastic glare frozen on his features.

Gothel snorted, her hands curling into fists. "You don't know what you just did, Eugene Fitzherbert," she said, her tone threatening.

Footsteps echoed down the hall and Rapunzel barely had time to peel herself from the wall when Gothel came into view. Her smirk intensified when she saw her and she tossed back her mane of unruly black curls.

"Well, well, eavesdropping are we?"

"S-sorry, you guys sounded really intense there and I-I didn't want to interrupt," Rapunzel stammered out. Something about the other girl's expression made her insides shrink with fear and anxiety.

Gothel rolled her eyes and continued walking, not sparing her another glance. Rapunzel heaved a sigh of relief as she continued walking, trying to shake off the confrontation with that rude bit…person.

She opened the door of her dormitory to find Merida already there, typing furiously on her laptop. The Scottish redhead seemed to be in a chatting room. When she heard Rapunzel coming in, she quickly shut the laptop, turning to her friend with a plastered smile.

"Punz, what're ye doing here so early?" she asked nervously.

"My class finished half an hour earlier so I thought of staying here for a while before dinner starts," Rapunzel replied, sitting on the edge of Merida's bed, the one closer to the study desk.

"Oh, well, yer could've told me, Ah was uh- talking to someone," Merida said, twisting a lock of her fiery red hair with one finger.

"It's okay, I didn't mean to interrupt," she said, backing away from Merida and her laptop.

"N-No, Punz, yer didn't interrupt it's just…yeah, yer didn't interrupt." The Scottish composed herself long enough to take a long look at her friend.

"What happened to ye? Yer look like you've seen a ghost or something?"

Rapunzel wasn't one for gossip but she definitely had to tell Merida what she overhead.

"A student named Gothel was cornering my Psych seat buddy and asking him about their breakup." The blonde grimaced at the memory. "She caught me eavesdropping when I didn't want to interrupt them and she just…shook me up. She's pretty scary for someone her age and when she sneers she looks like an…an evil witch or something."

Merida nodded, understanding written in her eyes. "Och, there are some people like that, don't worry, it's just probably her bitch aura that scared you."

Rapunzel chuckled. "Bitch aura?"

Merida made a face. "Me mum always said that if women didn't treat others nice, they have what she calls a bitch aura that people can feel from a mile away."

"I wish my mum told me that, so that I wouldn't have to learn it just now."

"Ye mean yer mum never told ya to stay away from girl's like that?" she asked, her blue eyes widening.

The blonde shook her head.

"Well, I'll tell it to you instead. Stay away from girl's that radiate a bitch aura."

Rapunzel smiled. "Alright, noted…mum."

~~O~~O~~

Jack walked down the halls silently, his boots barely squeaking against the bleached tiles. He walked inconspicuously, bending his body forward so that nobody would notice him. He looked down at the instructions a clerk had passed to him and scanned the area, looking for classroom A3.

In another hand, he held his official medical excuse that his mother had persuaded him to carry at all times. Underneath that paper was the prescription the doctor gave him for some anti-depressants that he would have to buy after college was over.

He remembered the look on his mother's face as he walked to the gates, how she had glanced worriedly at him, as if he would pitch over and fall into another anxiety attack. His father had been more relaxed, coaxing him with jokes and half hearted college advice.

His sister was silent, avoiding his gaze whenever it fell on her. Somehow, that hurt Jack more than anything he could remember – if he could remember.

He found the class at the third corner and walked through, irritated to find that the room was barely full. Jack sat down at the back of the class, throwing his bag carelessly to the ground and sullenly staring at his hands as one by one, students piled in, their incessant chatter beginning to give him a headache.

"Hey, is this seat taken?"

Jack looked up, expecting the person to run at his foul mood but surprisingly, the guy before him was giving him a warm smile.

He shook his head and the guy took that as a yes, placing his bag by the side and sliding into the chair beside Jack.

Jack could see that he was about the same height as him, with wise green eyes and a mop of unruly brown hair adorned with a tiny braid at the side. He was wearing a brown t-shirt with the words 'NOT TODAY' written in block writing and was clad in a pair of dark jeans. All in all, he had the look of a typical college student, bright eyed and excited for his first day.

"My name's Henri but most of my friends call me Hiccup," he said, extending a hand.

Jack took it, noting how rough his hands were, as if they had been toughened by labor. "Jack," he replied, not unfriendly.

"Are you from around here?" Hiccup asked amicably.

"Yeah, I live two hours away, in Burgess," Jack replied. "You?"

"Transferred to the States when I was three, originally from Norway," he said, crinkling his brow. "Hence the really bad accent."

Jack nodded; he had noticed the other guy's intonation had a foreign feel to it but he couldn't quite place it.

"Why'd you transfer here?" Jack asked, leaning his head on his palm.

"Well, my dad used to be a blacksmith before but his shop got closed down so we moved here after his best friend gave us a place here in Pennsylvania." Hiccup shrugged. "His friend taught me how to work in his smithy and I guess that's what made me really interested in mechanical engineering."

"Wait; there are still smithies around here?" Jack asked, confused.

"Sure, well, we just weld and melt stuff for almost anything but Gobber still insists in calling a smithy."

Jack nodded, actually impressed. "That's pretty amazing."

"It is, I've even made a gun barrel once and-"

Hiccup was interrupted by the teacher and Jack slumped back in his seat, a flash of disappointment growing rippling through him. The first person he had talked to that wasn't his family after the accident and it wasn't even two minutes.

Jack sighed, willing the clock to move faster.

Lucky thing for Jack, he only had one class today, a small blessing considering how exhausted he was. He frowned, thinking that the accident must have really taken a toll on his health. Of course, considering that the most productive thing he had been doing almost every day is just listening to music; it wouldn't come as a shock.

He walked to his designated dorm, surprised to find a very familiar face sitting on the bed next to his.

"Hiccup?" Jack said, incredulous. "You're my roommate?"

The Norwegian looked surprised too as he switched his laptop shut. "This is a coincidence. I thought I was having someone else because we're in different courses but I guess not."

Jack shrugged but grinned. He wasn't a person of many words but he was glad that Hiccup was here, if not for a familiar face.

"Hey, want to go out and see the place? I heard they have an amazing Thai takeaway here?" Hiccup asked.

"Don't you have classes?"

"Nope, only one today," he says, accenting the pop sound of the 'p'.

Jack placed his hands in his pockets, shrugging. "Sure, why not?"

It was Jack's first time around here and he seriously wouldn't have made it by himself if Hiccup wasn't around. The place was literally like a maze.

Beside the college, there was a street filled with shopping marts, restaurants, a pharmacy and even a fortune telling gift shop. They had an early lunch at one of the cafes there and Jack would've walked back to the dorm if not for the prescription paper, weighing in his pocket like a brick, heavy on his conscious.

"Hey, I need to get some fever medication, I'll meet you later at the dorm," Jack said, turning to the shop.

"Are you okay?" Hiccup asked, concern etched in his features.

"Yeah, I'm cool, it's just for emergencies," Jack reassured.

Hiccup let him go with a shrug and some directions if he should find himself lost. Jack thanked him and entered the pharmacy, feeling the cool rush of air conditioned air greeting him.

A guy about his age greeted him from behind the counter, inquiring if there was something he wanted. Jack scanned the aisles and even the metal cupboards behind the pharmacy assistant.

"Do you guys have any anti-depressants here?" Jack asked in a low voice so as not to be overheard.

The guy nodded, lanky blond hair falling to his face as he reached behind the counter and withdrew a dark bottle.

"Take one every night and you should be fine," he said and then, "Hey, are you from the college nearby?"

Jack took the bottle and passed some money, nodding as he did. "Yeah, do you go there?"

"Not yet, I managed to get the people there to give me the first day off, you know, fees and stuff so I'm only starting tomorrow."

Jack nodded, turning to head away when he stopped him.

"Hey, if you do mind me asking, are you alright? I mean, you don't really look like the depressed type," the blond guy said, his expression curious.

Jack thought about the dreams again, how they intensify every night, how they left him in a state too tired to even start the day. He stared down at the inconspicuous bottle in his hand.

"Actually, I do mind," he replied tersely and walked out, ignoring the guy's protests.


End file.
